


Intimately Involved

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Intimately Involved

**Title:** Intimately Involved  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome heavily implied.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #52: Involve  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for beta reading. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Intimately Involved

~

Harry gasped as he was pulled onto the bed and his clothes removed. “I didn’t mean to get in between the two of you--”

“Oh?” Snape purred, his breath hot against Harry’s cheek. “Then why did you come here?”

“I--” Harry arched his back as his prick was engulfed in slick wetness. “Oh God!”

“Ah,” Draco murmured as he allowed Harry’s cock to slip out of his mouth. “What you must realise, Potter, is that we fully intended for this to happen.”

“Indeed,” Severus confirmed, his hands roaming Harry’s body.

“But you’re...involved!”

“And now,” Draco chuckled, “so are you.”

~


End file.
